


We'll Always Have Tonight

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: The Colors of Home [2]
Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Anxiety, Communication, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddles, Established Relationship, M&M's March Madness, M/M, PDWT, Team as Family, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Pretzel has never met Orange's friends. He brings up the question to Orange and... well things spiral from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Look. We realized that with a little more writing this year we could hit 10K total in the M&M's fandom. We _had_ to do it. 
> 
> Written for [M&M's March Madness](http://mms-fanworks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Orange is curled up underneath a pile of blankets, avidly watching a nature documentary play out on the television. He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Pretzel returning to the room, steaming mugs in hand.

“Lightly steeped Jasmine tea for you,” he says, handing him the mug, “and a decaf coffee for me.” He places the mug on the end table while he burrows himself underneath the blankets to join Orange.

He leans against the new warm body beside him and breathes in the scent of Jasmine. It’s in these small moments that the calm settles over him. He doesn’t feel forced to talk, the tea warms his body from inside out, and the British narrator calmly drones on and on about the nesting habits of prairie dogs. The anxiety that hangs over him seeps out of him bit by bit, until he’s pliant and relaxed against Pretzel.

Pretzel is staring down at him with a look of pure adoration on his face, and rubs the top of his head in a soothing manner. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” he says quietly.

And just like that, the calm atmosphere is broken. Orange can feel his muscles tense up and the sound of blood rushes to his ears. His heartbeat feels heavy in his chest, as if it was weighing his entire being down.

Pretzel immediately notices his change in mood and hurries to placate him. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he runs a hand up and down his back, “Breath with me. You can do it babe.” He shakes his head. “I should have been more careful of your anxiety.” He continues talking in a soothing voice, breathing deep and slow in an effort to get Orange to copy him.

Minutes tick by, the two of them silent on the couch, until Orange feels his heartbeat settle and chances a look up at Pretzel. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Are you sure you want to do this now? Your attacks always take a lot out of you.” He smiles, not one laced in pity, but instead genuine worry.

Orange swallows and stares into his eyes, “I trust you, and anyways, if we don’t talk about it now I’ll just worry about what it is until we do.”

“Okay,” Pretzel pulls him closer, so that they’re flush against each other on the couch, “It’s just… I was wondering if I was ever going to meet your friends?”

Orange looks up at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“We’ve been dating for a while now, and I’ve never met your friends.” The look on Orange’s face must give away his thoughts, because Pretzel immediately start backtracking, “It’s not that you’re not enough,” Pretzel shakes his head vehemently, “And you don’t have to do _anything_ because I want you to.”

“Then what is it about, Pretz?” Orange doesn’t know why he’s feeling so defensive. He knows that Pretzel cares about him, but somehow it feels like he’s the one to blame for this spat.

Pretzel sighs and gives a small smile with a shake of his head, “I want to meet the people that you care about, and the ones that also care about you in return. I want them to like me.”

“Why does it even matter that they know you?” He can feel himself becoming frustrated and anxious. What happens if they don’t like each other? What happens if he has to pick one or the other? What happens if he ends up all alone? Will he die like that?

Pretzel’s voice cuts through his downward spiral of thoughts, “They’re your family. Of course, I care about what they think about me.”

Orange feels his breath getting shaky, “Wha—?”

“How are you feeling,” Pretzel is fussing around him now, “You’re still recovering from your earlier attack. Can I do anything for you right now?”

Orange gulps in a big breath of air. “Can you just slow down and let me think for a bit.” He tries to smile, as to not worry Pretzel, but he doesn’t think it works very well. He heeds his request for silence and they sit, nature documentary still playing in the background. Orange tries to sort through all of the things the have happened in the last few minutes.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the calm breathing of Pretzel. Pretzel, who was always so patient and understanding. Pretzel, who was the man he loved.

“I know I’m not the best at communicating about… well, anything.” Orange starts, opening his eyes.

Pretzel interrupts, “It’s all right that your anxiety sometimes makes it hard for you to talk. I’ve told you that before. All I ask is that you try.”

“Could you not interrupt, please?” Orange takes a deep breath, “I think I just need to say it all at once.”

Pretzel closes his mouth and instead nods encouragingly at him. Orange takes a moment to reorganize his thoughts, before restarting.

“I’m nervous about you meeting them. About what happens if you don’t get along or if they scare you off or any number of the things that could go wrong.” Orange shakes his head, “I like control. I like being able to predict what’s going to happen. Putting you in the same room with them? It’s utterly unpredictable.”

Brown gives a light touch on his arm, “Can I speak now?”

Orange searches his face for any hint of what could possibly be coming, before nodding his assent.

“I know you can’t control what you worry about,” Pretzel rubs his hand up and down Orange’s arm to show that he means no harm by the statement, “But the way I see it, your friends and I? We’re going to like each other just fine.”

“How can you know that?” Orange says, sniffling a little bit.

“Because they’re the only people in the world that love you as much as I do.” For some reason, the way that Pretzel states it as a fact. Like there is no other option in the world than him getting along smashingly with his family. Well… it sets Orange at ease.

“Thank you.” Orange tries to put as much emotion as possible behind the words. He hopes that they cover everything that he’s not saying; everything that he _can’t_ say.

Some of the feeling must get through to Pretzel, because his reply is as solid and grounding as his personality. “There’s nothing to thank me for.”

The question of when Pretzel will get to meet his friends is put to rest for the night. It’s an issue for another day soon in the future.

For now, Orange is content to let the sounds of an old British narrator, the breathing of his boyfriend, and the warmth of belonging lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other things to be doing? Yes. 
> 
> Is this M&M's verse becoming a series? Also yes. (Will I return next year with Pretzel actually meeting the gang? Maybe.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/).


End file.
